Alastair Ironheart
A young and dashing Rogue Trader from the Calixis Sector, who utilizes his experience in trading for and supplying the Bogmoor Expedition. Freelancer in the retinue of Governor Janes. Histrory Born on the world of Vaxanide in the Periphery Subsector of Segmentum Obscurus´ Calixis Sector where he had been raised 'just a stones throw' from the shrine of Saint Drusus, Alastair Ironheart has already in young years been confronted with the harsh everyday life of a ganger, as this imperial Frontier World is mostly a lawless and dangerous place even for those citizens who live in it´s capital city Vaxanhive. Growing up under such unbecoming conditions the young man decided early in his life that he wanted to lead a better existence in his mature years. He worked hard in his studies Ironheart used the first chance he got to leave the ghastly world by enlisting with a Chartist Trader where he served a tour of duty of 7 standard years. Little is known as to how Rogue Trader Ironheart came to be honored with one of the highly valued imperial Warrants of Trader, all that can be said with certainty is that it happened either after his tour of duty or close before it´s end. Since then he has worked relentlessly to prove himself worthy of the certificates high renown and the influence it grants, always trying to act to the best of his knowledge and belief. In an unforeseeable string of events Ironheart got introduced to Silivia, a Sister Superior of the Order of the Bloody Rose, who had come to Bogmoor following Visions sent to her by the Emperor. After learning that the sister was indeed the niece of Governor Janes, the teo of them spend increasing amounts of time together. Before long the pair got married, and later conceived three children; Mina, Jerome and Grace. Wargear Westingkrup-Carnodon Pattern Precision Hand Cannon Resembling an Imperial bolt pistol and in fact distinctly based on its internal mechanism and layout, the Carnodon is a finely made and well-balanced weapon, both powerful and extremely accurate in skilled hands. A high priced and exclusive item, this weapon is found in the armouries of the Adeptus Arbites and sometimes in criminal gangs, where it is considered a mark of high status. Rogue Trader Ironheart obtained this weapon in exchange for his timely intervention when an Adeptus Arbites Prescinct Fortress was threatened to be overrun by a swarm of predatory xenos, stalling the hordes long enough for the Arbitrators to evacuate. Later on he assisted in reconquering the facility, gaining him the gratitude of the local Marshal. Mordian Pattern Power Sword A variant of the commonly used Munitorum Pattern Power Sword, the Mordian Pattern was designed to put emphasis on defensive parries; using a thinner blade to reduce the weight, subsequently increasing the weapons agility in combat. This specific example appears to be a 'lucky find' by it´s wielder, the finely crafted blade and intricate handle making it out as a masterful example of imperial weaponsmithing. Hax-Orthlack Mark II Magistratum Combat Carapace Produced by Hax-Orthlack for the Scintillan Lord Governor's Magistratum Enforcers, this suit of light articulated Carapace Armour is fully enclosed and features both a respirator and flash reactive eyepieces built into the helm. While most commonly encountered in the unforgiving grey-steel of the Scintilla Magistratum, Hax-Orthlack also produces this armour for the authorities of several other worlds in the sector, and a small number also find their way into the hands of the private retinues of powerful houses. The suit of armour also has a built-in respirator, commbead and photo-visor. Rogue Trader Ironheart refuses any and all questions how he came into possession of this set of Carapace Armour, only ever saying that it was 'passed on' to him. Category:Character